


Frerard Mpreg one shots

by Ballum_19



Category: My Chemical Romance, frerard - Fandom
Genre: Anal Sex, Babies, Bottom Frank Iero, Bottom Gerard Way, Childbirth, Drama, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/M, Family Drama, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Implied Mpreg, Labour, M/M, More tags to be added, Mpreg, Newborn Children, Post Mpreg, Romance, Smut, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Top Frank Iero, Top Gerard Way
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-04-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:35:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23494681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ballum_19/pseuds/Ballum_19
Summary: Alright so I thought I’d do something for the shippers of frerard. I love Lindsey and Jamia and I respect that they have children too. So please don’t send any hate.You can request anything and I’ll happily write it for you.#2 Gerard Suffers from early labour
Relationships: Frank Iero/Gerard Way
Comments: 5
Kudos: 31





	1. Gerard struggles with morning sickness

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you all enjoy

Gerard had had enough of throwing up his breakfast every morning, it didn’t help that they were on tour. This made things worse for both Gerard and Frank, including Mikey, Ray and Bob.  


Mikey wanted to be there for his older brother, he hated seeing him so sick. When they were children he would always help Gerard when he was sick, Gerard would do the same, they were very close. Now that Gerard was pregnant he was even more worried. 

Frank was casual about it but deep down he did worry about his boyfriend. The one time Gerard chose to bottom and this is what happens, he winds up pregnant with Frank junior. 

Not that Gerard didn’t want the baby, he was just extremely worried about what the fans would say. Of course the proper and true fans would stick around, especially after frank and Gerard had announced that they were officially an item. 

Loads of fan girls were jealous to the fact that both of them were now taken, but Gerard and Frank had both known they had liked boys for a long time, way before they even met each other and formed my chemical romance. 

Frank was currently laying on his bed on the tour bus and as usual Gerard was busy throwing his guts up. Frank felt bad that he had caused this, I mean come on he was the main reason that Gerard was in this situation. 

But he couldn’t stand the smell, it made him want to vomit too and they couldn’t be having that now could they? One person throwing up was bad enough but two? 

Mikey pulled back the curtain of the bunk and looked pissed off at Frank 

“You could at least be in there supporting him instead of laying there you know” 

Frank sighed Mikey was way over protective over Gerard, but he had a point. Frank was being selfish and he needed to be there for his boyfriend, after all Gerard was pregnant with his child. 

Frank walked into the bathroom, the smell was horrendous, but he didn’t really have a choice in the matter. Frank sat beside Gerard and rubbed his back.

“I’m sorry I’ve been so distant Gee, it’s just I don’t really like the smell”

“I get it Frankie, I don’t like the smell either. But I’m glad you’re here now” 

Frank smiled and kissed Gerard’s temple, no matter what Frank would always be there for everything during the rest of Gerard’s pregnancy. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gerard suffers from early labour

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This took me ages to write lol, but I hope you enjoy it

Gerard was seven months pregnant, he felt enormous and he still had some growing to do. Of course they were still on tour too, that didn’t help one bit. Don’t let this fool you though, oh no.  


Gerard loved touring and performing to all of his fans, but doing all this when you have another human being inside you can seem very difficult at times. 

Frank did his best to help out when he could, but there was not a lot he could do when Gerard was the lead singer, he would be the one to move around the most. Frank couldn’t wait to become a dad, he hoped his son or daughter would be as talented as both of their dads. 

Frank was pretty sure it was a girl that Gerard was carrying, he would talk to the bump all the time. Of course Gerard would sometimes find it annoying but then it was the only way that Frank could really bond with their unborn child. 

But Frank’s main concern was the fact that Gerard was still energetically performing, yes Frank loved it when Gerard was excited and energetic, but not when there was a baby to think about. 

It was just after they finished a show, Mikey, Ray and Bob we’re going to go out for a few drinks. They wouldn’t be back for awhile. Gerard knew how much Frank wanted to go out with them, he was just sad that he couldn’t go out along with them all. 

But there was no way he was sad about the baby, he loved his child, there was nothing that could change his mind. Gerard noticed how bored frank was just sitting there

“Go on Frank, go join them”

“You sure Gee?

“Of course I’m sure, go have fun. I’ll be okay here. Me and baby will get some well deserved rest” 

Frank kissed Gerard on the lips. 

“I promise I’ll be back soon and I won’t be too drunk” 

“Just remember to take your phone with you”

“I promise, bye Gee. I love you”

“I love you too Frankie” 

Frank, Ray, Mikey and Bob all left, leaving Gerard on his own. It wasn’t like he was all alone, but it still felt lonely. He was pretty sure Frank would want to rest and spend time with him, but he couldn’t blame Frank, if he was in the exact situation he would do the same. After all Frank was only having some fun. He was entitled to that.

Suddenly Gerard felt a slight pain in his abdomen, no. This couldn’t be happening. It was way too early for the baby to come. Plus he really didn’t want to call Frank or the others seeing as they’d only been gone twenty minutes.

No Gerard this was just the baby being a menace, it was part Frank after all. But the pains kept coming back. He didn’t know what to do, he tried phoning Frank but no such luck. He phoned the others but had gotten the same response

“Son of a bitch!”

Gerard couldn’t really do anything apart from calling 911. After all he could be losing the baby.

* * *

Frank was having a really good time with the guys, he’d still felt really bad about leaving Gerard that night, but Gerard had insisted that he would be fine. After a few drinks Frank thought it would be best to head back to the tour bus. But Mikey pulled him back

“Nah man! You can’t leave us yet! We’re only just getting started!”

“But I can’t leave Gerard alone all night, I promised I wouldn’t be out too late. Plus I also promised I wouldn’t go back drunk” 

Mikey didn’t argue, after all it was his brother.

“Okay but promise to have one more drink”

I sighed but what the hell, one more drink wouldn’t hurt.

One drink turned into about five. He didn’t even realise his phone had been ringing and that Gerard had left about a dozen voicemails. Not just to his phone but everyone’s phones.

The thing was they weren’t all drunk only tipsy, Frank looked down at the messages.

** Frank I feel pains! Come back! **

** Frank I swear to god pick up your fucking phone!  **

**Frank we are over if you don’t fucking come back this instant!!!**

**Don’t bother coming back to the tour bus. Go book yourself in a hotel!**

**I’m in the fucking hospital! COME TO ME NOW!!!**

Franks heart was beating fast, oh shit he was in trouble now. But not only that there was something wrong with Gerard or their baby!

“Guys we have to go now!”

“Oh come on just one more drink”

“NO NOW MIKEY, GERARD IS IN THE HOSPITAL!”

“Oh shit!”

All the guys sprinted to get to the hospital. 

* * *

When they finally arrived, Gerard was laying in a hospital bed holding on to his bump. He had tears in his eyes, Frank and the others felt really bad. Gerard didn’t even notice them come in, in fact he didn’t really want to. 

“Hey Gee...um how are you feeling?”

Gerard’s face turned to anger immediately.

“How am I feeling?! How the fuck do you think I’m feeling Frank! I was in pain for the past hour, and you did fuck all!”

The nurse ran in hearing all of the commotion 

“Now, now Mr Way, please try to restrain yourself from getting angry, it’s not good for you or baby”

Gerard sighed

“Yes I’m sorry, I’ll try to remain calm”

The nurse smiled and walked out. Frank went closer to Gerard and the others sat down not daring to say a word.

“I’m so sorry Gee, I had no idea. What happened?”

“Well after you left I was feeling a bit off but I didn’t want to tell you as I wanted you to go out and have a good time, but after awhile I started to get pains and they kept getting worse, so I tried phoning all of you but nothing. So I had to ring 911, and that’s how I ended up here” 

Frank felt so bad, they could’ve lost their baby and Gerard was all alone. How could he have been so oblivious, he just hoped Gerard would forgive him.

“We’re so sorry Gee, we really are. We should’ve kept an eye on our phones and we didn’t. You could’ve lost the baby and you would’ve been all alone”

Gerard could see how sorry everyone was, he wouldn’t hold it against anyone, especially Frank, the man he loved and his Brother.

Gerard sighed but then smiled.

“The baby is fine so that’s all I care about at the moment, but promise me the next time you go out, look at your phones next time”.

Everyone turned to each other and laughed.

“But we have a proposition for you Gee.”

Gerard looked confused

“What is it?”

“Well we want you to stop performing shows, it’s not good for you or the baby and we don’t want this happening again. We talked to Brian and he agrees, he thinks it’s what is best for all of us. We know how much you will miss performing to the fans, we all will but it’s for the best after all”

Gerard just smiles

“As long as it keeps us both safe and well that’s all I care about right now, I love you Frank and I love you all, let’s have a break and we’ll come back even better yeah”

“We love you too Gee, get some rest and we’ll see you in the morning”

Frank kissed Gerard’s lips while rubbing his bump.

“I love you both so much, you know that right?”

“Of course I do Frankie, we love you too”

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos much appreciated


End file.
